kamisamahajimemashitafandomcom-20200213-history
Yukiji
Yukiji (雪路) was the former lover from Tomoe's forgotten past. Her village was destroyed in a yokai attack by Akura-Ou and his comrade Tomoe, leaving her the only survivor. Though in the chapter 18, Akura-Ou stated that a lot of them managed to escape, as he was looking for Yukiji he figured that she might of escaped with them. Nanami's spirit was taken to the past using Mizuki's Time-traveling Incense Burner and into Yukiji's body. It was during that time that Nanami (as Yukiji) met Tomoe of the past. Personality Yukiji is usually very composed, apparently very cold and sometimes even cruel but in reality she's kind, brave and willing to help those in need for as long as they were humans. She is also very smart and knowledgeable. But it is only because of her beauty that she is sought after by many men who wish to make her their wife. Though Yukiji wants to get married, she refuses to just marry anyone. This was shown when Nanami asked her how the meeting with a suitor turned out, Yukiji replied that he was an old pervert and that she kicked him in the face, which led her to make another, better, marriage arrangement. Yukiji and Nanami have similar personalities, but Yukiji doesn't mind shedding blood and has no remorse, which was shown when she cuts off a Yokai's head. Not at least bit concerned with the blood on her face as she proceeded to cut up the Yokai some more. However, her father stopped her. Yukiji appears to be lady like and one can never guess that she has a violent personality. When she is with Nanami, it becomes evident that she is tomboyish with her speech and actions. However, Yukiji doesn't seem to let others on about how she is truly like. Her most distinguishing trait, besides her beauty, is her hate for yokai, which she blames them for her being all alone in the world. Due to a yokai burning down her original village. She has a deep desire to be married in order to create a blood related family, saving her from her loneliness. Appearance Yukiji appears to a young women in her early 20's. She has long hair that reaches past her shoulders to her mid-back. She has fair skin, dark eyes and dark hair similar to Nanami's. She is also noted as being well known for her beauty. Because of it, she is well desired for being the wife of many men. Her face and eye shape are similar to Nanami's but much more mature and sharp looking. However she admitted that her eyes could never be like Nanami's for it lacked the hope Nanami's eyes held. Meeting Nanami She meets Nanami when her servant boy came to inform her of her being captured by the Townsmen for interrogation, thinking she was the servant of the fox demon Tomoe, and a demon herself. Yukiji arrives right in time to save her from being burned to death by fire. She starts to question and interrogate Nanami herself, asking if she was a yokai. Once she looks into Nanami eyes, she can tell that she is not, and therefore saves Nanami from the townsmen who were most likely going to kill her if she didn't tell them where the "Fox nest" was located. When Nanami thanks her for her helping her, Yukiji is moved and remembers the feelings she once had when she was with her family in her own village. She takes Nanami back home, treating her like a guest and cooking for her and even giving her a beautiful kimono to wear (Because of her old clothing that she was wearing got her caught in the first place). Yukiji becomes extremely fond of her, as she becomes her old self when Nanami is around. She sees her as family like a sister or a daughter. She was extremely moved in chapter 85 when she brings back Tomoe, who was disguised as a human child, in order to save him. Yukiji got suspicious and thought that it was the demon fox everyone was looking for. Her suspicions were correct, but when she tells Nanami that they should give him to the townspeople, Nanami refused and begged Yukiji to save the boy, while crying. In chapter 86, Yukiji sits down with Nanami and tells that she will be away for a couple of days for a marriage arrangement. Before she leaves, she tells Nanami not to leave while she is gone. With that, Yukiji put Nanami in the care of her servant boy, Futa, to watch over her. In chapter 88, Tomoe helped her when she collapsed by the road during rain. Tomoe didn't show himself to her that time. Yukiji was initially grateful, leaving behind some of her expensive clothing as a gift that he could most likely sale, but ran away soon when she learned that her savior's name was Tomoe. She commented to herself that the demon that the village men were looking for in chapter 84 was also named Tomoe. Yukiji meets up Nanami again in chapter 90 when Nanami time traveled for the second time. Where Nanami, Futa, Suke, and herself stayed in a Inn. Yukiji tells Nanami about the perverted old men that tired to rape her and how she stomped hard on his face. Telling her that due to that, she was able to get a much better marriage proposal and that she was in the capital to get some items for it. Nanami finds out that 3 months have passed since she disappeared in chapter 86. Nanami then asks Yukiji if she knows about a fallen god she is looking for to which Yukiji replies no and that there is no mountain near by that has the name as the one Nanami described. When Nanami become uneasy of not getting involved between Yukiji and Tomoe, Yukiji hugs her and states that it is fate for them to meet again, and that she shouldn't be worried about it. To which Nanami states that she always calms down when Yukiji is touching her and that she is a mysterious person. When they all head back to Yukiji's village, Nanami is nearly attacked by a yokai you mistook her for Yukiji, but Yukiji came in right in time and slashed it's head off. Yukiji's father than states that even though her life is in danger there is nothing more they can do. To which Yukiji sadly agrees and states that "I have no choice but to leave my fate to God." To which Nanami than states that she will be the decoy in the wedding tomorrow. Saying to herself that she would do anything to keep Yukiji's smile on her face. In Chapter 91 Trivia *It is hinted that Nanami is Yukiji's descendant. Though originally it was hinted that Nanami was her reincarnation, due to the Dragon King's eye being inside of Nanami in the present. Not enough facts have been shown to know which on is which yet. *Tomoe gave Yukiji the Dragon Lord of the sea's right eye. It was said that with the Dragon Lord's eye is a longevity elixir and whoever drinks it will have a great power. *When Nanami got sick and Tomoe went to replace her, Mizuki came and used his time-traveling incense burner in order to show Nanami a glimpse of Tomoe's past. The body that she possessed during her first trip into his past was Yukiji's. *Once Nanami travels back in the past again she meets the cruel Yukiji who has now become the adopted daughter of a noblemen. When news goes out that the fox demon Tomoe is hurt, Yukiji ignores it (Even though it is stated that she was the one who saved him), while Nanami goes out to find him and brings him back. *Nanami and Yukiji have similar features. Although their hairstyles are different, they have the same face shape and eyes, though Yukiji looks more mature. *Yukiji's point of marriage is that it's a good thing because she can make someone from her own blood. Because of the destruction of her village, she was left alone. Nanami thinks that marriage is a scary and almost bad thing. Due to her family history of picking bad men. *Yukiji fist appeared in the anime and manga when Nanami took over her body for a short period of time due to Mizuki putting Nanami's soul into the past. It is unknown if Yukiji remembers or knows of that time period when she /Nanami meet Tomoe. *Yukiji is an uncommon male (Though it is sometimes used as a female) Japanese name meaning "Snowy Road" *Unlike Nanami, Yukiji appears to be more proper and lady-like, but Nanami seems to have a bigger heart than Yukiji, because she cares for both Yokai and Humans. *As noted by Yukiji, Nanami's eyes are too pure and innocent like, which was how she was able to tell she wasn't a Yokai. *She can't hold down a lot of sake. *The first time we see her violent is when she cuts of a yokai's head when it thought Nanami was her and proceeded to take her to the Akura-Ou 90. *Like Nanami, Yukiji's home was burned down. Both Yukiji and Nanami have no family to be with. *Both Nanami and Yukiji are considered shameful women in their home towns because of their backgrounds and situations. Both speak their minds and don't put of with men looking down on them. *Like Nanami, Yukiji was adopted into a higher status. Thought she was adopted into a high status family while Nanami was given the position of deity. *Nanami went into the past with Mizuki in order to return the Dragon Lord of the sea's right eye to pay the debt to save Tomoe. But when she saw that Tomoe wanted Yukiji to drink it in order to save her and she was unable to, Nanami makes Yukiji to drink it with her own hands even though Mizuki was against it. Later on they find out that the Dragon Lord's eye was found inside of Nanami. *The voice actor for Yukiji is the same as the one for Nanami. Quotes "I am not from this village. My hometown was attacked by yokai, and everything was burnt down. That's why, in this world, I have no family. There's no one who's blood related to me anymore. However, strangely, whenever I am with you, I can feel that same warmth and adoration from before... Nanami, getting married is a good thing. I'll be able to create someone who is of my own blood..." "I will be back after four or five days. I'll have Futa take care of you, so rest assured. It's nothing serious. It's only marriage. The master of the house from the other side just wants to see my face. So that I can earn more dowries, I'll have to dress myself up nicely." (To Nanami, after Nanami came back from the river to retrieve her backpack) "What are you doing? You're drenched and sitting blankly here." (About Nanami) "Her eyes are clear and pure." (To Nanami) "Follow me, I'll show you my family. What's your name?" (To Tomoe, not knowing who he is) "I don’t know if it will be a good token of gratitude, that’s my inner clothing. If you sell it, you can get some money. Oh, even my horse is here. I really appreciate all the things you've done for me." (To Nanami) "All Yokai, Go and Die." (To Townsmen) "Don't touch me with your dirty hands." (To Nanami) "We are really not alike at all Nanami. I don't have your type of eyes. Yes, full of hope that will never dull in bad times." Category:Female characters Category:Characters